Make Me Purr
by ScientificKnight
Summary: A love story between Ichigo and Yoruichi. It takes place between the blood war ark and the fullbring ark. Ichigo and Yoruichi realise just how much they love each other. Will they be together?
1. Chapter 1

Writers Note: This is my first fanfiction, it is a story about Ichigo and his hidden and as of yet unsure love of Shihoin Yoruichi. It will include a few other characters from Bleach including the mischievous intellectual that is Urahara. I hope you enjoy and feel free to review. Thank you.

It was a frosty winter's eve. Kurakura town was layered with a thick blanket of snow and the town was ablaze with festive lights and glowing Santa clauses. Ichigo our protagonist lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. Why? Well because he was bored that's why. Ichigo had finished all of his studying and had completed the vast amount of homework that he was given to do over the holiday. For some reason today was the day that hollows didn't want to appear, they appear when he's on the toilet or when he is enjoying the company of his friends, but not when he has nothing to do.

Ichigo sat up and sighed. ''I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually want to fight a hollow for once'' Ichigo said this to himself as any madman would. Little did Ichigo know that a few miles away in Urahara's Shoten there laid a devious little cat. Her name was Yoruichi and she had been bored as well. She had locked herself in her room in an attempt to escape the never-ending bickering of Ururu and Jinta. Yoruichi was thinking about a certain orange haired Shinigami and pondering on the feelings that she had for him.

Ever since yoruichi first laid eyes on Ichigo she had been drawn to him. She admired his strength and willingness to save a friend in need from the whole of soul society and just though he was too handsome for his own good. 'If only more men were like him' yoruichi thought to herself. Tired of sitting around, yoruichi grabbed her coat and walked out of the door. Her destination, the Kurosaki Clinic.

Ichigo was now upside down with a face that was brighter than his hair. He had idiotically attempted to find out just how long it would take for him to pass out through being upside down. Ichigo fell over as he was surprised by the loud knocking on his door. Ichigo sprinted towards the front door and flung it open. ''Hello Ichigo'' said the violet haired goddess.

''What do you want'' Ichigo said angrily.

''Oh nothing. I thought I would come by and say hello to my star pupil'' said Yoruichi innocently.

''aren't you going to invite me in?''

And with that Ichigo stepped to the side, allowing Yoruichi to slip by.

Yoruichi stepped into the clinic and looked around. She couldn't help but wonder where Ichigo's family were. ''Ichigo, Where is your family'' Yoruichi inquired. Ichigo replied swiftly saying ''they have gone to the Mall to do some shopping'' a small but visible smirk appeared on Yoruichi's face. She had him to herself, 'Time to have some fun'.

Yoruichi made her way upstairs in search for Ichigo's bed room. She opened the first door she could see, luckily it was Ichigo's room. She leaped onto his bed and slightly undone her tight robes. Ichigo waltzed into the room to find an 'eager' yoruichi strewn across his bed. Yoruichi had a grin from ear to ear as she said '' Ichigo. I've been waiting for you. Why don't you come here and we can use this time we have alone appropriately'' Yoruichi practically purred the final part.

Soon enough as expected all of the blood in Ichigo's body rushed towards his ever reddening face. '' Yorui-'' was all he could stutter before he was interrupted by a now laughing Yoruichi '' you never cease to amuse Ichigo'' Yoruichi said whilst trying to keep in her laughter. ''shut up'' shouted Ichigo as he most certainly was not laughing. '' Lighten up Ichigo, I'm just teasing. Unless of course…'' Yoruichi smirked as Ichigo turned around and headed for the door. Yoruichi stopped him in his tracks as she grabbed him by the collar and slung him onto the bed. Ichigo was now fearing for his life, that is of course until Yoruichi said ''let's watch a movie''.

A completely stupefied Ichigo just stared at her dumbfounded. '' What?'' was all Ichigo could muster. '' I said, lets watch a movie''. Ichigo simply nodded and walked over to a stack of DVD's beneath his desk. ''What would you like too watch?'' He asked politely. ''Well what have you got?'' asked Yoruichi. '' We could watch The Fellowship Of The Ring, though it's roughly three hours long. How about Arn The Knights Templar, that's a good film?''. ''Ok'' replied Yoruichi.

After two or so hours the credits started to roll. ''So what do you think?'' Ichigo asked Yoruichi expectantly. ''It was interesting to say the least. I like when Arn switches hands when he fights and I thought his armour was aesthetically stunning''. '' Good, I've always liked the Templar's armour'' replied Ichigo.

Yoruichi let out a loud but subtle yawn, stretched here arms and slowly drifted onto Ichigo's lap and fell asleep. Ichigo stared at her for a while. Soaking in just how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. Sure enough Ichigo soon drifted off into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Writers Note: Sorry for delays. Here it is, Chapter 2. Please enjoy and feel free to drop a review or like. Thank you! (don't own Bleach)

It was 8:30 and the sun's rays were beaming through Ichigo's window and down onto his face. Ichigo stirred until he was awoken by the intense light. He opened his eyes, (now regretting not shutting the blind) and went to move out of bed. As Ichigo did this he felt someone pull tightly around his chest. Ichigo gazed down to find a sleeping Yoruichi, whom of which had her arms wrapped around Ichigo like a cat and a ball of yarn. Ichigo's face instantly reddened with the thought of having slept with Yoruichi (no not in that way you perverts).

Yoruichi was dreaming about her and Ichigo, they were sitting on a cliff edge which over looked a sandy cove. Ichigo sported a tight, black t-shirt, dark grey jeans and a brown leather belt. They were holding each other's bodies and snuggling under the warm glow of the setting sun. All of a sudden everything started to get brighter and brighter. Yoruichi then, much to her disappointment, woke up.

Yoruichi slowly opened her eyes. And found herself in an unfamiliar setting. 'where am I?' she pondered. Looking down, Yoruichi found herself tightly holding someone. 'who could it be?'. Yoruichi gazed up and saw the man of her dreams. She then remembered the night before and falling asleep in Ichigo's lap. She also noticed that Ichigo's face was red and that there was something hard poking into her thigh. ''My, My, you are excited aren't you, Ichigo?'' and with that Ichigo flew out of bed (bringing Yoruichi with him) and started saying but not finishing any of his sentences. ''Sorry Yorui- I didn't mean to… I-'' is all Ichigo could say before the Goddess of Flash put her hand around his mouth. ''Calm down Ichigo, its perfectly normal for someone your age to be having 'exciting' dreams'' Yoruichi exclaimed. ''Besides, I was dreaming about you and-'' Yoruichi was stopped when she heard a large banging down stairs. ''what's that?'' she asked''. It's my dad! Quick hide! Get in the closet. Yoruichi did as she was told and snuck into the closet.

''Mornin' ICH-I-GOOOO!'' Isshin shouted as he entered the room with a flying kick. Ichigo quickly responded, grabbed Isshin by the thigh and ankle and launched him out of the window (which shattered of course). Ichigo could hear his father's wailing but chose to ignore it as he opened the closet to let Yoruichi out.

Yoruichi leaped out and hurled herself at Ichigo, pinning him to the floor. ''My saviour!'' she exclaimed sarcastically and started moving her hands onto Ichigo's chest. With one swift movement she tore of his shirt, revealing his well-defined abdominal and chest muscles. Yoruichi was practically drooling and started to purr. Ichigo couldn't help but shiver whenever she did that. Yoruichi noticed this and grinned. ''Do I turn you on Ichigo?'' Yoruichi said in a low and lust filled voice.

Ichigo was awestruck. He didn't know what to do and he was heavily blushing. ''Yoruichi please get off me'' Ichigo said quite sternly with a facial expression to match. Yoruichi sighed as she could tell there was no swaying him. ''ok…'' yoruichi said in a slightly dimmed voice. She picked herself up, slightly slouched and with a glum expression. She headed for the window and shunpo'd away, without saying goodbye.

Ichigo was surprised. He had never seen Yoruichi look so sad. It hurt him, he didn't like seeing those he loved upset. 'Wait!' 'I don't love Yoruichi, she's just a friend. Isn't she?' Ichigo just stared at the window. He stood idle for a few minutes. That is until Isshin entered the room.

''Girl trouble?'' Isshin said calmly. He moved from the door way and walked over to his son. ''MY BOY! YOUR GROWING UP SO FAST! ONE DAY, YOU'LL BE JUST LIKE ME. WITH CHILDREN AND A LOVELY WIFE!'' Isshin was jumping for joy all around Ichigo's room. Ichigo stuck his fist out and soon enough, isshin's face landed right on it. ''Why do you have to be so mean to your wonderful father?'' Isshin cried. ''Shut up old man!''. With that Ichigo got dressed and headed for the door, in search of Yoruichi.


	3. Chapter 3

Writer's Note: I mad sure to get at least 2 chapters out today. I'm writing this at one oclock in the morning and am very tired. I hope you enjoy this chapter which involves Urahara and the SWA, DUN DUN DUUUN! (me no own Bleach, only Lemon Pledge)

Ichigo was walking down the street to Urahara's in search of Yoruichi. 'She must be there' he thought to himself. Before he knew it he was on the door step of the Infamous Urahara Shoten. Just as Ichigo was about to knock the door slung open. ''Good morning Kurosaki! What brings you to my humble little shoten?'' Urahara said behind his fan, of course he already knew the answer as he saw a slightly glum Yoruichi storming in this morning from a night at Ichigo's.

''Is Yoruichi in?'' Ichigo inquired with a slightly worried tone. ''Ooh, ok, I understand…'' Urahara said with a large grin and a suggestive wink at Ichigo. ''Follow me''. The strange shop keeper span around and walked back into the shoten.

The two were walking down a part of the shoten that Ichigo had not seen before. They turned a corner into a corridor that led to a window. On either side of the window were two sliding doors. Urahara knocked on the one to his right. 'Yoruichi, you have a visitor!'' Urahara exclaimed whilst unnecessarily elongating most of his words. ''What does he want!'' Yoruichi said in an annoyed tone. Urahara was about to open his mouth but an eager Ichigo beat him to it ''I came to talk to you, Yoruichi''. For a few moments there was silence, until they heard footsteps from the other side of the door. The door opened and the two was met by a slightly irritated but sad Yoruichi. ''Come in'' Yoruichi said quietly. The two stepped into the room. ''Not you Kisuke'' Yoruichi exclaimed. A now child like and slouched Urahara floated out of Yoruichi's bedroom with a face like a slapped arse.

The room was a medium sized bedroom. It had a king sized bed in the centre which was leaning against the back wall. There was a large red rug in the middle of the room and to the far left was a large window, a few drawers and a large black wardrobe.

''Ichigo what do you want?'' Yoruichi said whilst avoiding eye contact. ''I came to see if you were ok. You looked sad earlier, and you left without saying goodbye. Is something the matter?'' Ichigo asked kindly. Yoruichi sighed, she couldn't stay mad at him. She sighed again and said ''I left because I was frustrated, that's all''. Ichigo was now confused, he wanted to know why she was frustrated, but felt like it wasn't his business. But he asked anyway. ''Why was you frustrated?'' Ichigo inquired. Yoruichi just stared at the floor. She didn't know how to answer. Would she tell him that it was nothing and just shrug it off, or would she tell Ichigo how she feels about him even though she knew he didn't feel the same about her?

Yoruichi went with the latter. ''Ichigo… I-I really like you, more than you probably like me. I want to be with you but… each time I try to get you to see how I feel about you, you just push me away. This morning I just got fed up with being turned down all the time, so I left. I know you don't like me so I'll leave you alone from now on''. Ichigo saw tears coming out of Yoruichi's eyes. Now he felt terrible. Both he and Yoruichi had got it completely wrong. Ichigo walked over to Yoruichi and embraced her in a warm and caring hug.

''Ichi-'' Yoruichi was cut of when Ichigo said ''I am so sorry, I always thought you were just teasing. I didn't think you had any actual feelings towards me''. ''Ichigo, I've always had feelings for you, ever since we first met. But I never intended to tease'' Yoruichi sighed, still not sure whether Ichigo likes her or not. ''Yoruichi… I really like you t-'' Ichigo was interrupted by Yoruichi's soft lips being pressed upon his. Yoruichi stopped, and with a worried expression she said ''Sorry Ichi-''. Now she was the one who was being interrupted.

Ichigo had cupped her cheek and pressed his lips against Yoruichi's. Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and leaned into the kiss, which was becoming more passionate with each passing second. Eventually the two broke away, staring into each other's eyes. The kiss may have lasted a few seconds but it was bliss.

Yoruichi broke the silence when she said ''was that your first?'' Ichigo nodded, having a clearly visible red blush on his face. ''So does this mean you like me?' Yoruichi said in a mischievous tone. ''Yes, it does'' Ichigo said, giving a warm smile. Little did they know that Rangiku, Ise and Isane were outside the window with their cameras. ''this is soo going in the SWA magazine. They are going to be the hottest couple we've had in years!''. And with that the threesome opened a Senkai Gate and headed for soul society, not knowing that Yoruichi knew they were there all along.


	4. Chapter 4

Writer's Note: Sorry that this has taken so long to get out. I hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review if you feel like you need to, It helps me a lot. Thanks!

Back in Soul Society (Kuchiki Manor) the SWA were called to a special meeting by Ise and Rangiku. ''What's this meeting for?'' questioned a slightly excited Yachiru. ''Yeah, why are we here?'' one member said asked. ''I'm hungry'' said another. This elevated to the point in which one could not here oneself think. ''QUIET!'' Boomed Ise. Everyone in the room instantly calmed down and stopped talking, they didn't want to get on Ise's bad side.

''We have called you all here because we have something important to announce'' Ise said in a slightly calmer tone than before. '' Rangiku, Isane and I were out strolling around in the human world when we just so happened to find our favourite substitute Shinigami kissing a girl'' before Ise could finish, she was rudely interrupted by most of the women in the room. ''who is it?!''. ''is she pretty? What's her name?''. Ise gave every one a death glare, all of a sudden the room went disturbingly quiet. ''The woman that Ichigo was kissing was…Shihoin Yoruichi!''.

Every soul in the room gasped in shock. The women started to talk among themselves about how unfair it was and that Ichigo may be in big trouble for kissing a noble. The person that stood out the most was Soi Fon (or Sui Feng?) whom of which was getting louder and louder with her mutterings. This was until she shouted something that was all too expected ''HOW DARE THAT RYOKA KISS LADY YORUICHI! I AM GOING TO FIND HIM, I WILL TORTURE HIM AND I WILL KILL HIM!'' and with that Soi Fon opened a Senkaimon to the human world and ran straight into the Dangai.

Every woman in the room was shocked. They had expected her to flip out or throw her toys out of the pram but, they didn't expect this. The rest of the SWA was now worried, not only for Soi Fon but also for Ichigo. 'Is he really going to kill him' is what everyone was collectively thinking. ''Should we stop her?'' asked Isane in a nervous tone. And thus began the planning of Ichigo's protection as well as the prevention of Soi Fon losing her captaincy over all this.

Back in the Kurakura town, both Yoruichi and Ichigo were asleep, in the same bed. Wait, what!? Before you get excited, no they didn't. The two had spent the whole day talking and learning more about each other. Ichigo and Yoruichi had fallen asleep with each other after a rigorous 'training session'. Training? What kind of training? Let's just say tennis, tonsil tennis. Yes the two were sucking face for a good 1 and a half hours (not continuously, other why's they would be dead), both thoroughly enjoyed each other's lips and company. Neither of them could believe that the other liked them. Yoruichi was overcome with joy when Ichigo didn't reject her after she admitted her feelings to him.

Urahara, the pervert that he is, snuck into Yoruichi's room whilst the two were asleep. He started taking photo's (don't ask why, trust me its better off that way) and documenting this momentous occasion. In secret, Urahara had all ways hated the way men treated her. They would always bed her then leave, leaving a tearful but reclusive Yoruichi on her own. Urahara hated the way they made her feel used, like an unwanted pet. But Urahara was now smiling, he was happy, no overjoyed that Yoruichi had found someone that stayed. Urahara couldn't think of any one better for Yoruichi than Ichigo. Ichigo as kind, selfless and caring. Just the man the Yoruichi deserves.

Urahara saw the two tightening their grip on each other, Urahara couldn't help but grin. His best friend was no longer lonely. The two stirred slightly and Urahara took this as his queue to leave the two in peace. And so Urahara snuck off into the night (AKA his bedroom).

Meanwhile, Soi Fon was sprinting across the Dangai with the SWA in tow. Soi Fon had made it her mission to publicly disgrace and even kill Kurosaki Ichigo. Why? Because she was jealous that's why. Not jealous because Ichigo was Yoruichi's lover but because she felt that someone was being adored more by Yoruichi than herself, this she could not stand for. Think of it this way, Yoruichi was the sun and Soi Fon is Earth, just like the earth Soi Fon relied on Yoruichi for warmth and guidance. All of a sudden the sun just disappeared. At this point Earth is flung off of its Orbital pattern and off into the unknown vacuum that is space, forever until she finds another governing body of warmth and comfort.

Soi Fon is in the process of need, just like the population of Earth, without the sun, we are helpless. The same applies to Soi Fon, whom of which is looking for someone or something to blame just like humans would say that its judgment day or blame aliens. The unfortunate person caught in Soi Fon's ever blaming gaze was Ichigo. A gaze of death, Hatred and disgust.

The end was now in sight, Soi Fon could see the end of the 'tunnel'. Soi Fon leaped off of her feet and dived towards the exit. Soi Fon looked behind her and realised that the SWA was in hot pursuit.

Soi Fon landed outside of the Urahara Shoten. With a stern expression she lunged at the door and kicked it down. ''Kurosaki!'' Screamed Soi Fon. No reply. Soi Fon picked up her courage and headed straight for Yoruichi's bedroom. Urahara was now exiting his bedroom to see what all the noise was about, unfortunately Soi Fon knocked him out before he could question her being here.

Soi Fon reached for the door, she hesitated, wondering what Yoruichi may do to her if she killed Ichigo. 'No!' Soi Fon mentally thought. She knew Yoruichi would never allow such an embarrassment as Ichigo to kiss her. The SWA was clearly lying, or did Ichigo force Yoruichi to kiss him using his evil hollow powers? These thoughts fuelled Soi Fon's rage, in a split second Soi Fon kicked down the door and lunged into the room screaming ''Get your hands off her you damned, dirty Hollow!''.


	5. Chapter 5

Writer's Note: Hello guys, like I said I'm starting a new series but don't worry I am not abandoning this one. I thought that it would be unfair to leave you all on a cliff-hanger so I have written the next chapter in the story. Hopefully this will be a long one, im aiming for over 1500 words for this one because once again it would be mean to give you less than you deserve. (Also my new story may involve some Ichigo Yoruichi romance in there or even some Rangiku and Galahad action going too)

'Bam' was the noise made by a very angry Soi Fon kicking the door down which lead to Yoruichi's room. ''Get your hands off her you damned, dirty hollow!'' is the words that Yoruichi and Ichigo was awakened by. ''What's going-'' is all Ichigo could say before he was dragged outside by an infuriated Soi Fon. ''Soi Fon! What do you think you're doing!?'' shouted Yoruichi, hoping that Soi Fon would come to her senses. But clearly the effects were minimal, Soi Fon now had Ichigo pinned down on the porch of the Urahara Shoten. ''Kurosaki! I am going to kill you for what you have done!''. ''What have I done you psycho!?'' questioned an angry Ichigo. '' You fondled Lady Yoruichi against your will and now you're going to pay!''. Soi Fon's Zanpakuto was now in its Shikai form, a small, golden, sharp finger guard wrapped around her Finger. She rose the stinger, shouting ''Suzimaba-'' before she could finish she was kicked in the head by a now very confused and disappointed Yoruichi. Soi Fon went flying into the adjacent building, her body fell to the ground, contorted and twisted. In one short blow she had been knocked unconscious.

Yoruichi now looked to Ichigo, grinning as she said ''HA! You're pathetic! No student of mine would have been so easily beaten!''. Before Ichigo could come up with a defence Yoruichi's arms wrapped around his neck as she lightly kissed him on the lips. ''That was close. Im glad she didn't hurt you'' Ichigo kissed Yoruichi back, more passionately this time. ''my, my. You're improving Ichigo!'' Yoruichi said as she broke the kiss. The pair now fixed their gazes upon an unconscious Soi Fon. ''What are we going to do with her?'' Ichigo asked. ''Oh I have something in mind…'' Yoruichi said with a mischievous grin.

The entire SWA landed opposite to the scene. They could see Ichigo and Yoruichi lifting Soi Fon up off the ground. ''What happened to Soi Fon Taicho?'' asked Rangiku with a slightly worried expression. ''Oh, I knocked her out because she was about to kill Ichigo. Is that ok?''. Rangiku now remembered why they came here. ''Can we take Soi Fon Taicho back to soul society now?'' questioned Rangiku. ''No. I have an idea on how we can stop Soi Fon's jealousy''. Rangiku started to gain a sly grin, the rest of the SWA didn't know what they were on about. ''Oh, is that so? Do tell'' and with that whispers and giggles could be heard within the group of women, Ichigo was left out of the discussion.

1 hour later.

''What the hell have you done to Soi Fon?!'' asked Ichigo with an immense amount of shock. ''What? I think she looks cute, don't you agree girls?'' all of the SWA nodded with smiling faces to Yoruichi's question. ''Besides this her punishment for trying to kill you'' Yoruichi said, now with a serious face. ''I suppose.'' Ichigo said hesitantly.

Soi Fon started to open her eyes, her vision was blurry and her head was spinning. ''where am I'' asked Soi Fon. ''You are in the basement of the Urahara Shoten'' Yoruichi said in a funny voice. Soi Fon started to regain her senses, so much so that she could now move. Soi Fon made an attempt at getting out of the bed, but she found that her movement was greatly restricted. Soi Fon gazed down to find herself in a ''Bumble Bee Costume!'' shouted Soi Fon. Everyone in the room instantly burst into laughter, including Ichigo.

''Why am I wearing this!?'' demanded and extremely embarrassed Soi Fon. ''don't you remember? You attacked Ichigo out of jealousy. You didn't want us to be together so you attacked Ichigo. But you don't have to worry about that anymore because now, Your-My-Little-Bee'' once again the room erupted with laughter. Soi Fon gazed at the floor, as if there was something of interest located on the floor boards. ''But. I'm still mad at you for attacking Ichigo. So I have decided that you will do multiple errand's for me, as well as sincerely apologising to Ichigo''.

Soi Fon turned her gaze to the orange haired substitute Shinigami in front of her. There was silence for a good few minutes, until Soi Fon let goof her pride and started to apologise to Ichigo. ''Kurosaki I am fully ashamed of myself and my actions. I have disgrace the Gotei 13 and myself. I am deeply sorry for my actions against you. Please, accept my apology, I hope we can put this behind us'' Soi Fon now looked like she was about to burst into tears, and so she did. ''I'm so sorry Lady Yoruichi! I was scared that you would forget about me and leave me like you did 100 years ago. I know that you probably never want to see me again after this, I understand''.

Yoruichi as well as everyone else in the room, gazed at Soi Fon in shock. They hadn't expected her to cry or even apologise for that matter. Yoruichi slowly walked towards a sobbing Soi Fon and pulled her into a warm hug. ''Calm down, it's ok. You should know that I would never leave you, and I don't plan to. Besides how could I ever forget my little bee?'' yoruichi spoke in a soothing voice, not only calming Soi Fon but everyone else in the room as well. ''Lady Yoruichi? I, I don't deserve this'' Soi Fon was let go by Yoruichi, whom of which gave a warm smile to Soi Fon and wiped away her tears.

''let's get this outfit off of you and get you something to eat'' Yoruichi said warmly. With that every one exited the room and headed upstairs towards the dining room. Everyone entered the dining room to find an odd looking Urahara with an icepack on his head. ''hello, ev-er-ry-body-yyy'' Urahara said with a wonky smile. ''what happened to you?'' inquired Ichigo. ''Soi Fooon here hit me on the heeaad'' Everyone was getting slightly annoyed by Urahara as he was elongating his words as if he were drunk.

Everyone took a seat. Ichigo sat to the left of Yoruichi and Soi Fon to the right. ''I'm quite the popular girl today aren't I?'' Yoruichi said with a smile. Ichigo turned his gaze towards the table and said in a sarcastic tone ''Don't let it get to your head''. As Ichigo was about to take a sip of the green tea in front of him he felt a hand hit him on the back of the head, causing the tea to fall in his lap and burn his 'sensitive' area. Ichigo leaped out of his seat, his arms flailing all over the place. ''Yoruichi! Ow ow ow''. Wailed Ichigo. Yoruichi grinned and said with a mischievous tone ''would you like me to 'kiss' it better?''. Ichigo was now bright red and started to stumble and stutter. The SWA girls including Soi Fon and Yoruichi started to giggle at the sight before them.

Ichigo sprinted over to the laughing Urahara, stole the icepack from his head and put it down his trousers. ''Aah that's better'' exclaimed Ichigo in a relieved tone. ''hey! I was using that'' Exclaimed Urahara. ''Shut up! Besides can't you use some sort of Kido to heal yourself!''. Urahara now had a slightly 'I'm guilty' face and said ''yeah but I like the attention'' Urahara said whilst scratching the back of his head. Ichigo simply walked away and sat down on his seat. ''he has got to be the weirdest man I know'' Ichigo said in a serious tone. Yoruichi leaned over and kissed Ichigo. She then whispered in his ear ''You know, I wasn't joking when I said that I would kiss 'it' better'' Yoruichi said slyly whilst glancing down at the lump in Ichigo's trousers caused by the icepack, a girl could dream, right?


	6. Chapter 6

Writer's Note: Sorry about the delay (again). This chapter will have a bit more YoruichixIchigo than the other chapters, Also I have released the first chapter of my 'The Black Knight' story so I would appreciate it if you read that, tell me what you think as well as whether it is any good. Thank you and enjoy this chapter (also a bit lemony).

After the whole 'burning private area' incident Ichigo had put his clothes in the washing machine and had to wear on of Yoruichi's violet, silk (and slightly revealing) dressing gown. The SWA had succeeded in their mission so they left the shoten and headed back to soul society, along with Soi Fon. Ichigo and Yoruichi were finally alone, no one to disturb them.

''Ichigo…'' Yoruichi chirped. She turned her gaze upon Ichigo's well chiselled muscles which were more than slightly visible from the gap in the dressing gown. Yoruichi made a loud, seductive purr. This made Ichigo very flustered but also slightly aroused. Ichigo was stuttering, making odd movements and fidgeting, as if he were uncomfortable in his own skin. ''Yoruichi, what are you doing?'' asked a slightly worried Ichigo. Yoruichi was now practically drooling, seeing Ichigo's muscles were good enough but, seeing him nervous and looking so innocent just made her want to rip that gown of and ravish him! She did exactly that.

Yoruichi walked closer and closer to Ichigo with every passing second, until they were centimetres apart. Their gazes fixed, Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck, her lips moving ever closer to his. Ichigo's hands drifted up her legs, past her thighs and rested on her hips. They could feel each other's body heat escaping from their bodies. Yoruichi's lips now gently brushing Ichigo's, this sent shivers up both of their spines. Ichigo pulled the violet haired goddess closer, bringing her hips to meet his. Yoruichi could feel an immense urge building between her legs, like a fire, there was only one way to put it out. Yoruichi pulled Ichigo into a gentle kiss, their lips moulding together perfectly.

Yoruichi licked Ichigo's lips, asking for permission to explore his mouth. His lips slightly parted, he could feel her tongue entering his mouth, every taste bud; every nook and cranny in his mouth had been discovered. But now it was his turn to go on an adventure. He found an opening and took advantage of it. His tongue swept into her mouth, he could feel her breathing as his tongue slid across hers; moans of pleasure were released by both parties. They were in pure bliss, never had either of them felt so alive, but he was just getting started.

Ichigo slid his hands up to her belly, he untied the fabric which was holding up her gown. She did the same. Ichigo was now as hot as the sun, he stared at her naked body, exploring all of her features with his eyes. ''Like what you see, strawberry?'' Yoruichi purred, seductively. Like a giddy schoolboy Ichigo nodded. Yoruichi couldn't help but giggle at this. What was he doing to her? Yoruichi gazed equally at Ichigo's well-toned body, her eyes moving further down south to his fully raised 'sword'. She let out a Cheshire cat like grin, she was going to have fun.

Yoruichi grabbed Ichigo and shunpo'd to her room. She pushed Ichigo onto the bed, she then crawled like a tiger stalking its prey; she positioned herself over the top of him. Ichigo's brain was not functioning, he had never done this before, he was scared but excited at the same time. Their bodies now inches apart. Yoruichi noticed the worry in his eyes and decided to try and calm him. ''Ichigo. If it helps, this is my first time too.''. this shocked Ichigo, how? She flirts all the time, plus she's over 100 years old! ''just because I like to flirt doesn't mean I'm easy Ichigo. I just never found the right guy. That's all''. Once again this had shocked him. What did she mean by 'right guy'?

He was soon dragged out of his thoughts when he felt his arms being pushed down. Yoruichi had him pinned. She lowered herself upon his 'sword'. First stroking it against her sheathe. The two let out moans of pure pleasure, but this was just the beginning. Yoruichi gripped his sword and lowered herself onto it. The two's faces as well as their bodies, were now full of pleasure. ''Ichigo…'' Yoruichi moaned, now grinding her hips against his. ''mmm…'' moaned Ichigo, who was now in a world of pleasure. Her pace quickened, Ichigo followed suit and started rotating his hips. Yoruichi's eyes were full of lust and pleasure, endorphins flowing through her body.

Yoruichi felt a stinging pain between her legs. Blood trickled down onto Ichigo's waist. Ichigo, now slightly alarmed started to worry, Yoruichi noticed this and gave him a kind smile. This calmed him. The two were reaching their limit, Yoruichi increases her movements and began moaning loudly. ''Yoruichi…Get…off…I'm gonna'' Yoruichi didn't listen, this only fuelled her fire. She increased her speed, Ichigo now moaning louder than her. They could feel the build up of pleasure, the pressure. Finally, they climaxed, together.

The two let out a large moan and Yoruichi's body went limp and collapsed on Ichigo. He could feel her juices surrounding him and she could feel his filling her. Yoruichi kissed Ichigo gently. Before resting her head on his. They stayed like that, breathing profusely for minutes. Eventually, sleep took hold on their bodies and they drifted of into a long, 'deep', slumber.

Back in soul society, the SWA had finished their article on the two lovers and had sent off the magazine to all of their subscribers. One such subscriber was Sena Shihoin. Yoruichi's mother. The messenger arrived at the Shihoin mansion and delivered the magazine. Sena sat down and opened the package. To her surprise, on the front cover was a love heart shaped photo of her daughter kissing an orange haired human. The title read 'Love has found Yoruichi Shihoin and Kurosaki Ichigo as they secretly kiss, thinking that nobody is watching. Go to page 6 for more details'. Sena turned to page 6, there were two profiles, one on her daughter and one of this mystery lover boy.

Sena couldn't be more pleased. After years of courting, suitors knocking on their door daily, asking for Yoruichi's hand in marriage. She had finally found someone she liked, or even loved for that matter. She read the profile on Ichigo. It said that he was caring, selfless and a true gentleman. Not to mention good looking. Sena smiled at the thought of seeing her daughter getting married. Maybe she was getting ahead of herself. 'This Ichigo may not be the one yoruichi is looking for' she thought. She soon shrugged those thoughts off and resumed her proud mother phase. Yoruichi had a lot of explaining to do, Sena also really wanted to meet Ichigo. Time to start 'plotting' so to speak.

Sena was now going to do the most embarrassing thing that a mother could do. Hold a suitor party for Yoruichi, just to see if Ichigo will defend her and stay or leave her for the suitor's. this way she could work out just what king of man this orange haired Shinigami was.


	7. Chapter 7

Writers Note: Sorry for the time it has taken for me to get this chapter out, I've been ill and have been under a lot of stress due to family related issues. This is the chapter in which Sena will be throwing a suitor party for Yoruichi, just to see what Ichigo is like (soo cruel). Thanks for enduring the wait (if you've been waiting) and I hope you enjoy the Chapter.

It was early morning in Soul Society, not a soul was awake, Apart from the ENTIRE Shihoin noble family. ''Move that over there!'' ''no, no, no. It needs to be the shape of a love heart, NOT A REAL ONE!'' ''have you handed the family's their invitations?'' were all demands being spouted out of Sena's noble mouth. She had a busy day ahead of her, coordinating and preparing a suitor party with over 400 guests isn't an easy feat, especially when your daughter's future depends on it. ''You! Have you located my daughter?'' Sena demanded from the Shihoin agent. ''Hai, Lady Sena. Lady Yoruichi is currently staying at Urahara's Shoten in the human world.'' Spoke the now slightly frightened agent. ''Now, here are your orders. Go and collect my daughter along with Kurosaki Ichigo.'' Ordered Sena. ''That orange haired substitute Shinigami? Why must I collect him?'' inquired the agent. ''Excuse me? Are you questioning my orders? Know your place, Get the job done and I'll see that you don't lose your position'' Sena said ferociously. The agent sensed that she was not in the mood to argue, so he simply nodded, opened a Senkaimon and headed for Urahara's Shoten.

**SC**

Sunlight was refracting through fire blasted sand and making its way into Yoruichi's bed, the suns great incandescent light was enough to make one shout ''Praise The Sun!''. This glorious event of the sun's rising was usually overlooked by those who weren't an ex god, one such over looker was Kurosaki Ichigo, whom of which had a beautiful, goddess hugging him tight with her head lying upon his chest. Opening his eyes, Ichigo stirred to the invasion of the sun, this irritation was short lived as he peered down to notice a subtly purring yoruichi on his chest. This caused an incontrollable smile to plaster itself across Ichigo's. Yoruichi slowly opened her eyes to the sight of a smiling Ichigo, her protector, her knight in shining armour, her Ichigo. ''Mornin' '' Ichigo said whilst soaking in the ever resonating beauty that was produced by madam Shihoin. 'Good morning my strawberry' she said this whilst leaning into Ichigo's chest and up to his face, this lead to a deep and lust filled kiss. The two stayed there for many moments, cuddling and talking about random things, one such thing was marriage. This was brought up by the neko vixen that is yoruichi in order to get a funny reaction from the poor orange headed Shinigami beneath her. Ichigo's reaction couldn't be more perfect, blushing of the face, widening of the eyes, sweat oozing out of the pores in his skin and random and incoherent stutters coming from his mouth. 'All in a day's work' yoruichi thought to herself, inwardly smiling at the thought of her and Ichigo walking down the aisle together. ''Yor-uichi…I don't think im ready for that! I'm only-'' Ichigo was cut off by Yoruichi, whom of which had pulled him into another one of her famous kisses. The two slowly parted, regaining their breath as Yoruichi said ''I'm only teasing, you should be used to it by now'' Yoruichi said with a mischievous grin. ''I don't think I'll ever get used to your teasing'' Ichigo mumbled under his breath. ''What was that?'' Yoruichi inquired. ''Nothing'' spoke Ichigo. Yoruichi had decided to shift herself out of the bed, much to both of their disappointment. The bed sheets slowly flowed down the flash goddess's tanned but smooth, silky skin and draped onto the floor beneath her. Ichigo now went redder than ever! Even though the two spent a passionate night together Ichigo will always burn like the sun when confronted by the beauty that emanates from the naked form of the demon cat. Yoruichi wanted to make Ichigo blush even more, so she decided that she would pick her clothes up off of the floor in the most seductive of ways. She bent over, reaching for her clothing and revealing her fine and perfectly shaped posterior to the gazing eyes of Kurosaki Ichigo. Yoruichi could feel the change in his spiritual pressure and so a large mischievous grin plastered itself across her face. Deciding that she wasn't done, Yoruichi picked up her clothes and threw them into Ichigo's face. The sudden impact of clothing hitting Ichigo's face startled the poor boy, Ichigo pulled the shirt off of his face, revealing the torso of Yoruichi, which was now moving ever closer to his face. Ichigo practically had a nose bleed by now! Yoruichi wrapped her arms around his head and planted his face between her large bosom. ''Ha Ha! I've got you now Ichigo! This is your punishment for staring! Now suffer my tickle of death!'' Exclaimed a highly amused Yoruichi. 'Shit not the tickle of death!' Ichigo exclaimed mentally. Yoruichi had thrown Ichigo to the floor and started tickling him. Ichigo was now laughing and crying all at once. ''yoruichi! Pl-ease S-Stop!'' Ichigo said, struggling to endure the torture that he had been subjected to. Screams and cries for help could be heard all over the Shoten and yet, no body answered the call. Eventually after 10 minutes of what seemed like everlasting torture, Yoruichi stopped tickling Ichigo and started to walk over to her pile of clothes. ''Ichigo. As much as I love torturing you, I feel as if we have a busy day today so get dressed, I'll be eating breakfast in the lounge if you need me'' Said Yoruichi, now fully clothed she walked out of the room and headed for the lounge. ''Tessai. What's for breakfast?'' asked Yoruichi, now with a loud and rumbling stomach. ''Good morning Yoruichi! Today I have prepared for you a dish of steamed rice and miso soup, accompanied by tamagoyaki and natto!'' Exclaimed Tessai with an odd amount of enthusiasm. Tessai place the dish on a low lying table for Yoruichi to enjoy. Yoruichi took in the sweet aroma given off by the traditional breakfast. Without hesitation she quickly downed the miso soup, ravaged the rice and finished the side dishes in 1.3 seconds! ''Aaaah'' Exclaimed an exasperated Yoruichi. ''That was nice Tessai, Arregatou'' Yoruichi said with much appreciation.

By now Ichigo had finished showering, got dressed and started walking towards the lounge, that is of course until he was surprised by the knocking on the Shoten front door. 'I wonder who that could be?' thought Ichigo inquisitively. Ichigo ambled towards the door and slid it open , a beautiful lady with short violet hair and beaming gold eyes stood in front of Ichigo, staring at the young man with her piercing eyes. ''My my, what do we have here?'' Sena exclaimed, astounded by Ichigo's good looks. ''Can I help you?'' asked Ichigo impatiently. ''Oh I'm terribly sorry, where are my manners! My name's Sena! And I believe you are Kurosaki Ichigo, am I right?'' asked Sena, though already knowing the answer. Ichigo was about to say something before he felt himself being pushed aside from behind. ''Mother! What are you doing here?!'' asked a surprised Yoruichi. ''Well it's nice to see you too Yoruichi!'' spoke Sena with mild Sarcasm. Ichigo was now flabbergasted, he had so many questions! 'Is that really Yoruichi's mother?' 'What is she doing here' and 'how are we going to tell her that a commoner is in a relationship with her daughter'. ''Sorry mum, but why are you here? There must be some reason?'' Yoruichi inquired. ''Yes well, I have something of upmost importance to tell you and would like to discuss it with you over some hot tea under the generous hospitality of Mr Urahara!'' Sena said, clearly implying that she wants to be invited into the Shoten to discuss this urgent matter. ''Sure come in, I'll get Tessai to make us some tea''. The trio Walked towards the lounge, sat down with Tea in hand and started to discuss important daughter mother matters of late. Ichigo sat there with a bored and slightly frustrated face, fed up of hearing about happenings in Soul society. ''Now to the most important agenda on my mental list'' spoke Sena, now with a serious expression. ''I have arranged a party for you, it seemed only fitting since you haven't dated in such a long time and I want grandchildren as soon as possible, I've invited many handsome men from the noble houses of Soul Society to compete for your hand in courtship'' Sena said with an excited tone in her voice. ''Thank you mum, but you see…me and Ichigo…we're kinda…'' Yoruichi was cut off by Sena who was clearly Ignoring her '' Great! Meet me in Soul Society this evening at the manor, we'll see that you look as beautiful as ever!'' with that Sena headed for the front door and was seen out by Yoruichi and Ichigo. Sena opened a Senkaimon and walked towards it, she turned around looking at Ichigo and said ''Oh, Kurosaki-san, you're also invited'' Sena waved goodbye and leaped into the Senkaimon. Yoruichi and Ichigo stared at each other, standing their, not knowing what to think of the situation. ''I've got a bad feeling about this'' Ichigo exclaimed with a worrying sigh. ''don't worry, it'll be fine! I'll be sure to scare off any man that wants to come between us!'' yoruichi exclaimed with a sense of triumph where there should be none. The two leaned in for short but passionate kiss, un aware of the dramas that faced them in the oncoming nightly hours


End file.
